User talk:Planterobloon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BeachSideRAGE page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BeachSideRAGE (talk) 02:07, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Planterobloon, thanks for your contributions and helping out in general! I am Barrendon2013, one editor who used to edit very frequently. It would be very much appreciated if you could help out with song pages for the newer songs, like IX, Dispersion Star, etc. You can look at other song pages as reference on what to include in them. As for the Difficulties and Notecounts and the Groove Radar Values, there are specific templates you can add (seen at the right when you are editing a page). They are the "Difficulty and Notecounts Table" and the "Groove Radar Values Table". You can add them add information as it comes. Thank you for your help at the wiki! Barrendon2013 (talk) 22:37, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Romanization vs. Kanji/Katakana/Hiragana Hi Planterobloon, It's Barrendon2013. About the romanization of song titles, whether or not to do them: When putting in the song name within a page, you can use the Japanese Characters. BUT, when you link to pages with a Japanese Title, take お米の美味しい炊き方、 そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 for example, you have to link it to it's romanized page name. Otherwise, it would be hard to search up the page if you don't have Japanese characters on your keyboard. When you link something like this, right click over the link and then click on "Edit LInk". On the "Text to display" box, you put in the Japanese characters for the song. On the Target Page or URL, you should type the Romanized name of the song, so "Okome..." and page suggestions will pop up (if there's a page for the song). So... yeah, that's how it's done around here. And some of the songs don't have pages yet. Do you think you could help with that? Please reply when you get the chance. If you have any more questions, just ask on my talk page (click link below). Hope that helped! Thanks! Barrendon2013 (talk) 04:11, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Constant BPM specifics Hey again! About the constant BPM stuff, songs with stops are not considered to have a constant BPM. Obviously songs with speed changes would also be exempt from being classified as songs with constant BPM. So, hope that helped! Also, would you want to learn how to make song pages? We're falling behind on the new songs. Thanks! --Barrendon2013 (talk) 02:10, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Song Pages For now, we just need them to be created. If you look at other song pages, there are many different sections, including Song Information, Lyrics, Song Connections / Remixes, Trivia, and Difficulty and Notecounts. Just fill in the stuff you know, and I can help you fill stuff in later, when I have the time. As for showing the charts, you can take videos from YouTube and embed them under the "Difficulty and Notecounts" section. The most important section in my opinion is the Difficulty and Notecounts section. For each song page, you need to insert a template (see the columns at the right). Click on "add other templates" and select the "Difficulty and Notecounts Table" Here's what the empty one looks like: Also, there is a Groove Radar Values Table (under "Add other templates") To edit the tables (when in edit mode, visual mode) hover over the puzzle piece, then click on the edit button (the pencil). For these songs, for Difficulty and Notecounts, put the notecounts, you know first, then for "chart version 1" just put "DDR 2013→Present" and then the difficulty ratings. For Groove Radar Values, for each "radar version #", put the aspect of the Groove Radar. Put them in this order: Stream, Voltage, Air, Freeze, Chaos. You can leave the actual values blank, I can get help to fill them in. If you need me to elaborate on anything else, let me know. Barrendon2013 (talk) 22:38, March 29, 2014 (UTC)